RE-POST : My Namjachigu
by sneezkyu
Summary: Siwon oppa,aku menyukaimu!/ tidak bisa,aku sudah punya kekasih/ tunjukkan pada kami!/ MWO? KE TAMAN KANAK-KANAK?/ wonkyu fict, GS. YAOI. Pedo!Won Kid!Kyu


_Starring : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun (as Kyunnie), and other Super Junior's members_

_Note : this is just my imagination. I don't mean to make Siwon become a phedophile person._

_Happy Reading! ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

Author POV

"Annyeong Siwon-ah!"

"Morning,Oppa!"

"Annyeong, Siwon oppa!"

"Wah,oppa makin kece ajah!"

Suara-suara yeoja genit sudah membahana di seluruh lorong saat seorang namja tengah berjalan melintas disitu. Ya,namja yang dielu-elukan itu bernama Choi Siwon. Hei! Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Choi Siwon di sekolah ini? Choi Siwon adalah murid teladan yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya,keramahannya,dan sifatnya yang _humble _itu,meskipun ia menyandang status sebagai anak pewaris Choi sangat terkenal itu. dan jangan lupakan sifat _gentelman_-nya yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah.

Siwon hanya tersenyum meladeni yeoja-yeoja yang sudah _standbye _di lorong menuju kelasnya sedari tadi. Hal itu sudah biasa baginya,karena sudah hampir dua tahun ia menempuh pendidikan di SM High School ini,ia selalu diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan dari awal ia masuk masa orientasi,ia sudah disambut hangat oleh para siswa lain dan kakak kelas senior lainnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi,tak jarang juga guru-guru yang sepertinya tidak sadar umur mereka yang sudah hampir mau bau tanah bertingkah layaknya yeoja umur belasan tahun. mereka terkadang memberikan Siwon makanan,minuman,atau oleh-oleh yang mereka dapat dari berlibur. Padahal mereka hanya iseng-iseng saja ingin mencari bahan omongan dan curi-curi pandang terhadap Siwon. tapi Siwon? ia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Ia sekarang sudah terbebas dari fans-fansnya yang tadi dengan setia menyambutnya. Dan ia sudah duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di pojok dekat jendela. Memang aneh sih,masa namja se-kece Siwon mau duduk di pojokan? Sendirian lagi!

Baru saja ia membuka buku biografi yang ia bawa,tiba-tiba datang tiga orang yeoja yang rupanya berhasil menerobos ke kelas dan berdiri di depan meja Siwon.

"Oppa,annyeong!" sapa tiga orang yeoja itu serempak dengan ceria. Siwon langsung menutup bukunya dan seketika menatap heran ke arah mereka. Ia melihat bet kelas yang mereka kenakan...ya ampun,mereka itu adik kelas Siwon! tapi kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke kelas Siwon? padahal kan,biasanya adik kelas tidak ada yang berani masuk ke kelas kakak kelas,apalagi kelas Siwon ini adalah kelas adik kelas yang mempunyai akses khusus menerobos area kelas ini. *eaa*

"Annyeong,ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" Siwon menanyakan hal itu dengan sopan. Dan tak lupa ia menampilkan _dimple _khasnya disaat ia tersenyum. Membuat ketiga yeoja di hadapannya hampir mau pingsan.

"Engg..anu..uhmm..perkenalkan,aku Kim Ryeowook dari kelas 1A," salah satu yeoja imut yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan malu-malu dan salah tingkah. Siwon pun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan ramah.

"Ah ne,Ryeowook-ssi. Choi Siwon imnida," ucap Siwon ramah. Kemudian salah satu temannya menyahut tangan Ryeowook yang masih setia menempel pada tangan Siwon dengan kasar dan bergantian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Siwon.

"Aku Lee Sungmin dari kelas 1B,Oppa.." ucap yeoja bergigi kelinci yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu dengan imut. Siwon yang sedikit heran melihat tingkah mahluk-mahluk di depannya hanya tersenyum geli. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon imnida,senang berkenalan denganmu,Sungmin-ssi," ucap Siwon masih dengan gaya _cool_-nya. Dan bisa ditebak,yeoja yang satunya lagi mengikuti langkah Sungmin tadi,yakni menyahut tangan Sungmin dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengan Siwon. kali ini sepertinya berbeda,yeoja ini terlihat lebih agresif.

"Aku Kim Heechul dari kelas 1C,oppa. Oppa,jadilah pacarku!" dengan rasa tidak malu-malu yeoja berwajah setan bernama Kim Heechul mengatakan hal itu dengan lantang,sehingga hampir satu kelas mendengar pernyataan cintanya pada Siwon. yang lain hanya tertawa,dan yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena sudah terbiasa melihat kejadian seperti ini.

Siwon menjadi kikuk. Ia tak tahu harus bilang apa. Kalau ia salah bicara,bisa-bisa ia malah dapat ancaman yang lebih parah di luar sana.

"Uhm..Heechul-ssi,mianhae...aku..." Siwon ragu mengatakannya.

"Aku apa oppa?" Heechul mulai bertingkah kepo. "Kau menolakku? karena apa?"

"Aku..." Siwon gugup, "Aku sudah punya kekasih,"

"MWO?" teriak ketiga yeoja pembuat heboh itu tatkala mendengar jawaban dari Siwon. suara mereka seperti petir di siang bolong,nyaring luar biasa.

"Oppa! Siapa pacar oppa?!" tanya Sungmin pada Siwon dengan mata hampir berkaca-kaca. Siwon menjadi tak tega. Tapi ia harus bagaimana lagi? Ia memang sudah menpunyai seorang kekasih. Jadi mana mungkin dia bohong?

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu," jawab Siwon singkat.

"Ahhh! Oppa! Siapa? Kalau kita sudah tahu,kita takkan menganggu oppa lagi!" rengek Ryeowook pada Siwon. Siwon jadi makin kasihan.

"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Siwon yang langsung disambut anggukan keras dan mantap dari trio yeoja tadi. Siwon menghela napas.

"Baiklah,nanti sepulang sekolah ikuti aku," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum. Trio yeoja itu hanya mengangguk walau wajah mereka sudah basah karena air mata,mendengar penyataan Siwon tadi. Merekapun langsung meninggalkan kelas Siwon dengan perasaan yang sangat kecewa

Perlu diketahui,bahwa Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia bersikap layaknya namja lajang yang pada umumnnya. Jadi jangan heran jika banyak yang kaget atau shock atau jantungan mendengar jika Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih.

Nah sekarang,siapakah kekasih seorang _gentelman _Choi Siwon?

_#1013#_

Siwon sudah berada di parkiran depan sekolah. ia menunggu trio yeoja yang tadi berjanji akan mengikutinya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu,dan akhirnya si trio yeoja itu datang menghampiri Siwon dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan. Sepertinya mereka habis lari marathon dari Mokpo ke Seoul *ngg.. -_-*

"Oppa...hosh...mian...hosh...kami terlambat," ucap Sungmin dengan napas yang berat. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Ne,gwenchanayo. Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Siwon kepada trio yeoja itu. merekapun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Siwon dari belakang dengan perasaan berdebar.

_#1013#_

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Tampaknya jam pulang anak TK sudah berlalu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Terlihat bahwa sekolah sudah mulai sepi.

Siwon terlihat mencari-cari seseorang. Ia celingukan mencari kesana-kemari dengan bingungnya.

Bagaimana dengan trio yeoja yang berada di belakang Siwon? mereka hanya bisa cengo saat sampai di TK. Mereka tak tahu apa maksud Siwon membawa mereka ke tempat ini.

"Hei! Kenapa Siwon oppa membawa kita kemari?" bisik Heechul kepada kedua temannya.

"Molla. Aku juga bingung!" jawab Ryeowook dengan bingung.

"Mungkin Siwon oppa mau menjemput dongsaengnya dulu," tandas Sungmin dengan yakin. Dan kedua temannya hanya mengangguk. Mungkin saja alasan Sungmin itu benar.

"Ciwon hyunggggg!" terdengar teriakan seorang namja mungil dengan seragam TK-nya yang berwarna _baby blue_ dari kejauhan. Siwon langsung menoleh dan berlari menuju namja kecil itu. Siwon berjongkok dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil namja itu dengan erat sambil tersenyum. Trio yeoja itu hanya mengikuti langkah Siwon dari belakang,melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kemudian namja kecil itu melepaskan pelukan Siwon dengan kasar,sampai-sampai Siwon terjungkal karenanya. Membuat trio yeoja di belakang Siwon terkejut. Masa badan se-kekar Siwon bisa terjungkal gara-gara dorongan seorang anak kecil? Mereka makin dibuat bingung. Namja kecil itu melipat tangannya di dadanya dan mempout bibirnya.

"Kyunnie benci Ciwon hyung!" ucap namja kecil bernama Kyunnie itu dengan ketus. Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyunnie.

"Babykyu...jangan seperti ini,dong..hyung minta maaf udah telat jemput..." ucap Siwon dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyunnie dari belakang.

"Pokoknya Kyunnie benci! Kyunnie benci!" teriak Kyunnie dengan lantang. Membuat trio yeoja itu tambah cengo melihat adegan drama sinetron di depannya.

"Baby...apa yang harus hyung lakukan biar Baby gak marah,hmm?" Siwon mengelus rambut Kyunnie dengan lembut. Ia tak sadar kalau ada tiga orang yang memandangnya dengan sedikit aneh.

Kyunnie membalikkan badannya dan mengahadap Siwon. " Hyung mau membelikan apa caja yang Kyunnie mau?" tanyanya dengan innocent.

"Tentu saja,Baby..._anything for you,Babe.._" Siwon mencium pipi Kyunnie dengan lembut. Membuat trio yeoja dibelakangnya kaget.

'Ciuman untuk adik' batin ketiganya.

Wajah Kyunnie memerah,namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya merengut lagi, "Hyung tidak cayang cama Kyunnie,eoh?"

Siwon bingung, "Lho? Apa maksud Kyunnie?"

"Kenapa hyung mencium pipi Kyunnie? Biacanya hyung cuka mencium bibir Kyunnie cama lehel Kyunnie. Berarti hyung cudah tidak cayang cama Kyunnie?" ucap Kyunnie dengan polos. Membuat aura tidak enak menyelubungi trio yeoja yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Siwon terkekeh, "Oh..Kyunnie mau dicium sekarang? Baiklah..." Siwon mulai mencium bibir Kyunnie dengan lembut. Kemudian ciuman itu menjadi ganas. Siwon mulai melumat bibir Kyunnie dan tangan Siwon sudah melingkar di pinggang mungil Kyunnie. Sedangkan Kyunnie hanya jingkrak-jingkrak dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. mereka terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman panas mereka.

Ryeowook,Sungmin,dan Heechul...seakan mereka ingin pingsan ditempat melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka,jika Siwon ternyata menyukai anak di bawah umur. Pupuslah harapan mereka untuk mendapatkan Siwon,karena hati Siwon sudah direbut oleh seorang anak TK!

"Oh...My...Gosh!" mereka berbalik meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyunnie dengan mengelap darah mimisan yang tidak berhenti mengucur deras dari hidung mereka.

.

.

.

Dan untuk namjachigu Siwon,sepertinya mereka sudah tahu jawabannya...

.

.

.

—THE END—

.

.

.


End file.
